El Club de Viudos
by Makiko-maki maki
Summary: Porque ellos también sintieron un amor efervescente hacia una única mujer. [Tres-oneshots].
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece **

* * *

**El Club de Viudos **

**Capítulo I: lo prefiero suelto**

Ensimismada se quedó un buen rato. Las gotas que caían de la regadera golpeaban levemente su desnuda piel, su cuerpo olía a rosas y su cabello azabache a lirios del campo. A Kanae Katagiri le preocupaba los acontecimientos desde hace unas horas. La señorita Masaki se fue con un shinigami a su propia voluntad sin importar lo que pudiese ocurrir con la raza pura de los Quincys. Definitivamente, la señora Ishida detonará su cólera cuando sepa acerca de esa traición. Eso los llevaría a la perdición.

¿Entonces por qué ella se siente aliviada con que se haya ido? Un gran peso que cargaba en su ser, desde hace ya mucho tiempo, se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos. Incluso sus hombros, que siempre estaban tensos y estresados, ahora estaban más relajados que nunca. Con un gran suspiro, Katagiri apaga la regadera. ¿Cuál era la razón de su exhalación? Simplemente no odiaba a Masaki a pesar que no pudo entablar una relación más a fondo más que simples conexión de miradas. Había algo que hacía corazón se regocijara.

Fue entonces que la pelinegra suspiró nuevamente al concluir que su mente era un desastre de emociones. No podía concentrarse de lo que sentía ahora al no concluir una cosa: _el obstáculo que impedía acercársele a su joven maestro se había ido. _

Katagiri se sobresaltó y seguidamente negaba con su cabeza. ¿Qué tipo de pensamiento era ese? Realmente no había resentimiento contra Masaki. Ese comentario era tan impropio de ella. Es más debería estar feliz por ella por haber encontrado al amor, prohibido en cierta forma romántica, con un desconocido shinigami que acababa de conocer. No obstante su alegría no era enfocada desde ese punto sino en su partida. Justamente eso la conmocionaba…

Ella frunció sus labios. Eran abrumadores esos sentimientos tan egoístas hacia la joven y con el joven maestro. Ella quería tener aunque sea una brecha de esperanza por los hechos ocurridos. Quería tener ese amor imposible con el joven Ryuken. Pero ahora ya es posible…sin la presencia de Masaki. Total, los Quincys puros desaparecerán.

Al sentir un poco de frío, la chica salió del baño. Secó su blanco de porcelana y se vistió rápidamente al escuchar los gritos de su Señora en toda la casa. Por las maldiciones y los golpes recibidos a las pobres paredes sentía que cada vez ella estaba cerca. Fue hasta que abotonó el último botón de su vestido cuando de repente abrieron a puerta de su habitación rápidamente sin tocar de antemano.

— ¡Ah! —dio un pequeño gritito. Se quedó crispada y sus pensamientos tardaron en calar su cerebro cuando observó que la persona que estaba en la puerta era Ryuken.

—Disculpa. —dijo suavemente. —Te confundí con otra persona. —Pauso. — ¿Ha visto o conoce a Katagiri?

La chica parpadeó unas cuantas veces. ¿Acaso no la reconocía?

—Soy yo, joven maestro. —dijo desviando la mirada y tocándose el cabello mojado.

Katagiri notó que el joven maestro tardó en contestarle. Se quedó un rato mudo, observándola con sumo detenimiento como si quiera asegurarse que no lo estuvieran tomándolo del pelo.

— ¿Katagiri? —dijo incrédulo. —Lo siento, no te reconocí. —espetó. — Estoy acostumbrado a verte con tu katyusha. Es la primera vez que te veo con el cabello suelto.

—Oh… ya veo. —se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada. No sabía cómo tomar ese comentario tan seco.

Sonrió levemente ante el bochorno de la sirvienta. Fue una lástima que ella no pudo ver esa sonrisa casi fantasmal en el rostro del chico.: —A pesar que tu imagen de ti es muy diferente a la que tengo en mi mente… lo suelto te fulgura.

Ella podía jurar que su corazón paró unos segundos.: — ¿Qué? —alzó la mirada rápidamente.

—No lo veo desagradable, ¿no lo crees?

Katagiri movió sus dedos nerviosamente y su rostro se iluminó.: —Es-este... —no le salían las palabras. ¿Acaso debía responderle a la pregunta?

La conversación murió antes de nacer cuando escucharon nuevamente los gritos de la madre de Ryuken retumbando nuevamente dentro de la casa, preguntando siempre por el paradero de Masaki.

—Vamos. —ordenó Ryuken mientras salía de la habitación.

A pesar de la tensión que se presenciaba en el ambiente y el terror y furor mezclados entre los sirvientes, Katagiri estaba feliz. Su felicidad era tan máxima que era la única que estaba sonriendo como una boba enamorada súper sonrojada.

Era la primera vez que Ryuken la alude.

Con una pequeña risita nerviosa trata de suprimir su goce en sus adentros. Si la señora Ishida la viera de esa manera seguramente estaría cavando su propia tumba.

Tan sumida que estaba en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta que él la estaba viendo de reojo por largos momentos.

Al día siguiente, cuando las tensiones dentro de la casa no cambiaron para nada sino que empeoraron, Katagiri, sonriente, tocó la puerta del joven Ryuken para avisarle que su comida estaba lista.

—Joven maestro…

Cuando el abrió la puerta observó detenidamente a la muchacha.: —Cuando dije que no me desagradaba tu cabello suelto no era…una orden. —dijo confundido.

— ¿Eh? —parpadeó. — ¡Oh no…! Es que…yo sólo…—se sonrojó. —Hoy me apeteció mantenerlo suelto.

—Ya veo. —la chica observó cierta confrontación en la mirada de Ryuken. —Siempre seguirás mis órdenes…porque te hace feliz…

Katagiri se aturdió un poco del comentario. Pareciera que no tenía sentido pero lo comprendió mucho después cuando él la agarró del brazo y la haló hacia la habitación. Ella jadeó fuertemente y giró su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que el cerraba la puerta y le ponía el cerrojo.

—J-joven maestro…—dijo nerviosamente cuando el peli blanco se acercaba más a ella. Poseía una mirada determinante y decidida que hacía que ella bajara la suya ante tal superioridad. Luego ella se percató que la había arrinconado en la pared. Como autodefensa, cruzó sus brazos hacia su pecho cuando sintió que los brazos de Ryuken la aprisionaban en ambos extremos al apoyarse en la pared con sus manos.

—Piensas que si doy órdenes es para mi propia satisfacción y por eso las obedeces. ¿Esa es tu lógica? —dijo mientras agarró un mechón de cabello de Katagiri.

Ella alzó su mirada. —Así es… mi propósito es servirle…

— ¿Y eso te hace feliz? —se acercó más a ella. Llegó un momento en que la pelinegra se puso muy cohibida por su cercanía. —Yo he fallado en mi propósito: no pude salvar a Masaki y no podré recuperar mi misión de reproducir nuevamente a Quincys puros. —dijo. —Llegue a un punto en el cual ya no me importa los Quincys y sus malditas reglas y ambiciones…no me permite vivir.

—Joven maestro…

—Entonces…—la observó. —Ya no eres feliz cuando te dijo eso, ¿verdad?

Katagiri quedó muda por unos segundos. ¿Acaso es lo que está pesando?: — ¿Trata de dejar a los Quincys…?

—Ahora odio a los Quincys. —ella jadeó. —Eso quiere decir que los odias también…

—Yo no…estoy en posición en opinar acerca de…

— ¿Los odias? —recalcó con más severidad.

Katagiri solamente bajó la mirada. Ryuken se apartó de ella y empezó a caminar. —Yo también dejaré este lugar muy pronto…

— ¿Qué? —Katagiri preguntó. —Pero… ¿Por qué…?—ella negó con la cabeza. —Entonces déjeme ir con…

—No. —la interrumpió.

— ¡Pero Joven maestro, mi deber es…!

Ryuken giró su cabeza y la observó detenidamente. —Contéstame algo: ¿es por tu deber o por tu propia voluntad en seguirme a donde quiera que vaya?

Ella en ese momento no vaciló ni lo pensó dos veces antes de responderle.: —Lo seguiré porque mi corazón me lo pide…

Ryuken abrió grandemente sus ojos. Un pequeño rubor pudo observar en el rostro de la pelinegra que no obstante él no era consciente que él también estaba sonrojado por tal declaración. Con una sonrisa en su rostro se acercó nuevamente a ella y colocó sus manos en ambas mejillas de la chica.

—J-Jo-joven maestro…—tartamudeó.

Las manos del chico acariciaron levemente los cachetes de Katagiri y luego bajó sus manos hacia los botones de su vestido.: —También me gustaría verte suelta de este vestido. —ella jadeó y gimió levemente ante las acciones de Ryuken. —Realmente no me estoy guardando…—comentó al desabotonar el último botón. Dirigió sus manos en los hombros de la chica y empezó a bajar el vestido. —Necesito consolación…—la observó detenidamente. — ¿Eso te haría feliz?

Katagiri sonrió dulcemente mientras se dejaba llevar por las acaricias de Ryuken.: —Sí…—ella se acercó y él no la rechazó.

Fue ahí en ese momento que se dieron su primer beso.

* * *

**Yo sé que dirán: ¡¿Acaso has empezado una nueva historia sin terminar la que prometiste?! Lo sé! TT_TT pero digamos queu al emepzar escribir nuevamente "Escasez de nupcias" se me vinieron muchas ideas, y creanlo o no, ya después uno se vuelve medio bobo escribiendo nuevamente después de mucho tiempo. (o solamente a mí me a pasado?) Y bueno, digamos que para practicar empece a escribir estas pequeñas historia (que ya las tenía en mi mente por muchooo tiempo). Como tuve estos 4 días medio libres quise escribir y terminar con este mini proyecto ;D **

**Así que, con la historia de Escasez de nupcias, tenganme paciencia n_n en abril será la fecha. **

**Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos dos. Espero que non haya quedado tan OOC o OCC o todos los OOO y CCC que existan xDD. **

* * *

**El próximo sábado será el siguiente capítulo se titula: la danza de año nuevo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece**

* * *

**El Club de Viudos**

**Capítulo II: la danza de año nuevo**

La pequeña mujer parpadeó unas cuantas veces ante los hombres que estaban frente de ella.: — ¿P-podría repetir lo que dijo? —preguntó un poco nerviosa.

Ginrei exhaló por la nariz levemente. A su lado derecho estaba su nieto, esponsal de la pelinegra que estaba en su presencia, y del otro extremo algunos ancianos del Clan.

—Preformará la danza anual del año nuevo que se festejará dentro de la Mansión Kuchiki. Es tradición que cada Lady de las cuatro Casas Nobles presente su baile ante toda la Sociedad de Almas. —observó que Hisana palideció un poco. —Nuestro Clan ha sido glorificada superlativamente por tales presentaciones. Tenga a su consideración ese dato y no nos avergüence.

Hisana tragó saliva rápidamente. A penas se estaba acostumbrando de usar esos pesados y finos kimonos que la solían vestir en vez de sus harapos; ¿ahora quieren que realice un baile? ¡Por qué le dicen hasta ahorita! ¡Sí año nuevo es dentro de dos meses!

Un poco asustada, Hisana asiente y da una reverencia.: —Sí, Kuchiki-sama.

Byakuya observó a su pequeña esposa con pensar. Ella, desde hace casi un año después que se casaron, ha tenido que aprender el estilo de vida de las mujeres nobles: como hablar, como vestirse, comer, moverse e incluso poseer conocimientos sobre las ciencias. Hisana no tenía nada de eso. A penas sabía leer y escribir cuando la conoció y su único fin en la vida era sobrevivir. Lo que le preocupaba no era eso, en realidad ella ha avanzado considerablemente en tan poco tiempo, sino que las danzas toma meses e incluso años en para que se realicen a la perfección. Por eso las mujeres practican con anticipación sus rutinas. No obstante, Hisana tiene poco tiempo, para su gusto.

—Muy bien. —contestó Ginrei. —Contrataré a la mejor instructora para que te enseñe todo lo que necesita saber porque no me equivoco que usted es ignorante del tema.

—Sí. —dijo suavemente Hisana.

El anciano cerró sus ojos.: —Puede retirarse.

La chica salió con paso vacilante hacia su habitación. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco e incluso estaba caminando por inercia. Ella ya había visto como era ese tipo de bailes en años anteriores cuando Byakuya la cortejaba las primeras veces. Eran pasos llenos de gracia y movimientos sutiles y suaves. Ella se mentalizó que no podría hacer todo eso en tan poco tiempo. Ella misma se conocía: era muy torpe y tiesa.

Cuando entró a la habitación lo primero que fue es tirarse al futón y suspirar fuertemente. De lejos se ve que las mujeres nobles no hacen absolutamente nada pero ahora ella se desmiente sola. Que equivocada estaba.

— ¿Hisana? —se abrió la puerta shoji.

La aludida levantó la cabeza rápidamente.: —Byakuya-sama…

Percibió cómo él se sentó a un costado del futón.: — ¿Estás conforme a lo que notificaron hace un momento?

— ¿Eh…?—dijo confundida.

La expresión estoica de Byakuya cambió a una más gentil.: —Es limitado el tiempo que te han dado para prepararte. —comentó. —Puedo convencerles que preformaras la danza el año que viene. Asimismo lo practicaras con anticipo.

Hisana abrió un poco sus ojos.: —Byakuya-sama…—dijo sorprendida. —Yo…— ¿Cómo podría rechazar esa tentativa oferta? Así se ahorraría estrés y preocupación para no ponerse en ridículo. Si hubiese sido la Hisana de antes aceptaría de inmediato, pero…—…gracias por inquietud mas no puedo aceptarlo. —…su esposo le enseñó a nunca darse por vencido ante cualquier situación.

—Hisana. —espetó aturdido. Su rostro se veía preocupado. — ¿Estás segura?

La pelinegra sonrió y cerró sus ojos. Realmente no estaba segura si lo estaba haciendo era lo ideal. Lo que sí estaba seguro es que no podía arrepentirse al emitir el primer "sí" a Ginrei Kuchiki. Ya no había salida fácil.

—Sí. —colocó suavemente su mano sobre la de su esposo. Se apoyó sobre su hombro mientras sintió que él la rodeaba con su largo y fuerte brazo en su cintura.

Además… no podía avergonzar a Byakuya.

Las siguientes semanas para Hisana fueron tortuosas. La instructora que contrató Ginrei era muy severa y estricta. Cada día podía escucharse los gritos y las quejas de la señora hacia la pobre muchacha cada vez que ella daba un paso.

— ¡Más delicado el movimiento de esa pierna! —ordenó la instructora.

Hisana estaba en una posición incómoda. Su pierna derecha estaba cruzada en su extremo izquierdo y su otra pierna mantenía todo su peso. Sus brazos temblaban un poco por estar levantados tanto tiempo con el abanico. Y lo peor, era que su kimono, como lo esperaba, era molesto.

— ¡Deja de temblar esos brazos!

— ¡S-sí!

— ¡Que tu rostro no muestre dolor! ¡No seas tan tiesa en tus movimientos!

Hisana cerró sus ojos fuertemente.: — ¡Sí!

Solamente fue cuestión de tiempo para que Byakuya se diera cuenta del desgaste físico de su mujer. Los rumores de los sirvientes de que la instructora era severa con ella no le agradaron para nada. Trató a que Hisana le contará todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero eso nunca pasó. La fecha del día del evento estaba a unos cuantos días y Byakuya ya no lo podía soportar más. A Hisana la veía entrenar todo el día con un descanso mínimo que no compensaba la energía desgastada.

Fue entonces que una noche Byakuya confrontó a su esposa cuando estaban a punto de dormirse.

—He pensado en cancelar tu participación de la danza de año nuevo.

Hisana jadeó asustada.: — ¿Por qué? —reflexionó. — ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

Byakuya suspiró.: —Solamente mírate, te ves cansada. Esto peligrará tu salud y…

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No, no lo puedo dejar. Prometí que lo haría…no puedo parar ahora a tan pocos días…

—Hisana…si la razón que eres terca es por el bien del Clan entonces…

—No, no es eso. —lo interrumpió. Byakuya se confundió un poco al escuchar esas palabras. —Quiero demostrarme que sí puedo hacer algo bien…—bajó la mirada. —Que esta decisión no haya sido un error…—pensó en aquella hermana perdida que abandonó hace muchos años. —…y que pueda honrar a Byakuya-sama por darme todo lo que tengo ahora…

Él enterneció la mirada. Realmente no podía ser frío ante tal declaración.: —Simplemente te pido que no se sobreesfuerces.

El gran día llegó y Byakuya no pudo ver a su mujer todo el día. Él debía estar presente con los preparativos para la danza y recibir a los invitados. No pudo darle el apoyo necesario cuando era debido, así que el trató de estar en primera fila cuando ella apareciera.

Notó que ella iba ser la última en preformar su parte y, debía reconocerlo, estaba algo nervioso y más cuando observaba al resto de su Clan con ansias de verla, como si esperaban que la danza de Hisana será una total y evidente desastre. Una por una fue pasando las mujeres que mostraban con mucha gracia los bailes y sus rostros brillaban con orgullo y ego.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tocó el torno de la pelinegra. Los sentidos de Byakuya se agudizaron cuando la mencionaron y sus ojos se ensancharon cuando la observó cruzar por el escenario: estaba preciosa con aquel kimono rojizo estampado de flores. Realzaba más su belleza.

Hisana ubicó rápidamente a su esposo y respiró hondo antes de que la música empezara a sonar.

Fue ahí que hubo un tremendo silencio. Todo el público se maravilló de los pasos delicados de la pequeña muchacha y como su expresión facial era muy tranquilizadora. Era como si ella fuera la inspiración misma para que la música de fondo sonara.

Incluso, si no fuera por su autocontrol, Byakuya estuviera boquiabierto.

—Le exigí al máximo porque vi que tenía potencial. —habló una mujer a la par del noble. —Esa determinación en sus ojos hizo que cambiará la opinión que tenía sobre ella. —sonrió. —Y lo está haciendo con el resto del público.

Byakuya no podía apartar la mirada en Hisana.: —Ella no se rindió.

—No. —dijo la instructora. —Ha sido una de mis mejores alumnas. Se perfeccionó a sí misma durante poco tiempo. Se casó con una mujer terca, Kuchiki-sama. —sonrió levemente. —Me alegro por eso.

Cuando Hisana dio el último paso su mirada se la dirigió a un solo hombre. No escuchó los aplausos del público e ignoraba el ardor en su cuerpo por su desgaste. Necesitaba su aprobación urgentemente.

Byakuya al entender la mirada fija de su esposa, simplemente sonrió y le aplaudió. Realmente estaba muy orgulloso. Por otro lado, al ver esa sonrisa leve del noble, Hisana no pudo evitar ruborizarse y devolverle la sonrisa.

* * *

**Una de mis parejas favoritas en todo el anime :D (a pesar que no se sabe casi nada de ellos! a ese Tite Kubo no le da vergüenza dejarnos en la incertidumbre D: ) este capítulo está basado en el episodio del anime de año nuevo donde se menciona a Hisana, y por palabras de Byakuya, su danza fue impecable ;D **

**Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias a azulaill, sunev.31, Kuchiki's y nessie black 10 Frany H.Q por comentar este pequeño fic y a todos lo que dieron favoritos y follows!**

**Próximo y último capítulo: fumar del bueno.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. **

* * *

**El Club de Viudos**

**Capítulo III: fumar del bueno**

Masaki corría con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia aquella pequeña clínica ubicada a la vuelta de la esquina de la casa amarilla. Con su mochila pesada en sus hombros siempre moviéndose de lado a lado y su respiración agitada no la detendrían.

— ¡Isshin! —gritó la chica cuando observó la puerta de cristal. Su sonrisa aumentó cuando lo vio salir. — ¡Isshin!

El aludido arqueó una ceja cuando la vio tan animada.: — ¿Masaki? —vio su reloj, aún era temprano para que ella viniera. — ¿Acaso no tuviste clase hoy?

Ella aún jadeante respondió con su sonrisa.: —Es-escape…

— ¡Qué! —se crispó Isshin. — ¿Y por qué? Luego chillas que te cuesta ponerte al día…—sermoneó.

Masaki torció sus labios.: —Volveré a la Universidad, no me regañes como la tía Ishida. —actuó como ofendida. —Solamente vine para asegurarme a que no te comprometieras mañana…—refunfuñó. —Es una lástima que no hay ningún modo de comunicarte…

Isshin suspiró.: —Ya me he ubicado en el Mundo Real. —se rascó la nuca. —Y sé que hay algo llamado te-lé-fo-no…—se lo dijo en sílabas. —Y que tengo uno dentro de la clínica…

Masaki se sobresaltó y se sorprendió de la inteligencia que poseía el pelinegro. Lo creyó más tonto. : —Pues…no llame porque no debería usar la línea por hablar de trivialidades y alguien más necesitado que yo requiera de tus servicios…—bajó la mirada y musitaba cada palabra.

— ¡Mentirosa! No querías gastar tu dinero en llamarme…

Masaki cerró sus ojos con fuerza.: — ¡Ya! —la descubrió. —Pero ese no es el caso…

Isshin suspiró y sonrió. A veces ella se hacía las de rogar.: —De acuerdo, de acuerdo… qué es lo que tengo que apartar en mi agenda mañana…—él sacó su agenda de bolsillo. —y a qué hora…

Masaki frunció su ceño decididamente.: —Todo el día…

Él la vio confundido.: —Wow… me pregunto que tendrás en mente…—sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos. A veces Masaki era muy ocurrente.

—Una cita. —espetó seriamente la chica.

Con un golpe sordo, la agenda de Isshin cayó al suelo. Su mano temblaba ligeramente y su rostro mostraba estupefacción. ¡Tuvo que ser así de directa! ¡Él tenía en mente que salieran juntos desde hace un tiempo pero se sentía inseguro! ¿Acaso dejó pasar mucho tiempo? ¡¿Las citas no las pedía el hombre a la mujer?!

Al día siguiente, Isshin estaba destrozado, enojado, estresado y, en cierta forma, decepcionado. La primera en no ser él que el haya tomado la iniciativa en invitar a Masaki a salir algún lado. La segunda por el lugar que estaba ubica. La tercera porque nunca tuvo que lidiar con este tipo de situaciones y la última pues…digamos que él pensó que iban a estar a solas. ¿Cómo fue que a ella lo llamó? ¿Citas grupales?

— ¿Así que te llamas Isshin, eh? —dijo una de las amigas a la par de él mientras escuchaba a desafinar a la pareja.

Él se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto que tenía una televisión, micrófonos, sillones y una mesa para colocar comida. Estaba junto con otras tres personas, un hombre, la amiga de Masaki y ella.

—Sí. —él jamás creyó que Masaki no tuviese voz para cantar. Eso lo decepcionó bastante. Pensaba que ella sería como los ángeles del coro de Dios.

La amiga arqueó una ceja.: — ¿Acaso te encuentras bien? Te veo algo estirado… y aburrido…

Isshin suspiró cansadamente. Si dejaba que su actitud continuara de verdad arruinaría la velada.: —Estoy bien…algo agotado…

— ¡Ohm! Es verdad… Masaki mencionó que trabajabas mucho en una clínica…

Eso captó los sentidos de Isshin rápidamente. — ¿A sí? ¿Ella ha hablado de mí?

Ella sonrió.: —Todo el tiempo… es como si fueras su ídolo.

Isshin se sonrojó. Para poder ocultarlo, él tomó uno de vasos con agua que estaba sobre la mesa. Confiado a qué eso le quitaría el bochorno, tragó rápidamente. No obstante, cuando se percató que el agua le quemaba la garganta, la retiró de su boca rápidamente. Eso no era agua…era sake.

El pelinegro jadeó tenebrosamente. Él era poco tolerable al sake…

Al cabo de un rato, Isshin estaba subido en la mesa, muy emborrachado (como si se hubiese tomado cuatro botellas de licor) y cantando a viva voz junto con el otro muchacho.

— ¡Me ha fascinado! ¡Me encantaron! —gritó Isshin. — ¡Son prohibidos al tacto! ¡Pero no para mis ojos!

El amigo era el coro.: —¡Pechos!

— ¡Tan grandes y brillantes como los de Rangiku!

—¡Pechos!

Masaki arrugó su cara por vergüenza. Pensó que Isshin cantaba como un ángel del coro de Dios… no como una vaca pariendo.

—He-hey…Masaki…—habló la amiga.

— ¿Qué…?—respondió desilusionada.

— ¿A-acaso no me dijiste que eras virgen…?

Masaki abrió grandemente sus ojos.: — ¡Qué! ¡Por supuesto que lo soy! —se sonrojó.

—Es…que…—escuchó a Isshin nuevamente. —Él está haciendo una balada…de tus pechos…junto con Jounta-san…

Masaki parpadeó.: —Oh bueno es que…—quedó en cara de póker. No podía decirle que él la salvó cuando fue shinigami de un Hollow en su mundo interior y que la vio desnuda. —Veras…—tenía que improvisar. —C-cuando nos conocimos yo…una vez…—tragó saliva. —…una noche casi me violaba un tipo…e Isshin estaba por ahí y me rescató…—sonrió nerviosamente. —De plano tuve que verme en ese momento desnuda…

La amiga se le salieron varias lágrimas.: — ¡Oh Masaki! ¡Nunca me imagine eso! —jadeó repetidas veces. — ¡Que romántico! —giró su cabeza para observar al ebrio Isshin. Sólo tenía ojos para él, olvidando por completo a su cita.

Masaki sonrió y sus mejillas tenían un pequeño sonrojo. No le miraba nada malo a que le cantara eso. Es más, le estaba dando seguridad que él le gustó algo de ella. No obstante, algo que no le cuadraba, ni le agradaba, ¿quién demonios era Rangiku?

Cuando la fiesta se había acabado, Isshin acompañó a Masaki a su apartamento. Aún consiente sobre sus sentidos y de lo que había cantado no podía ni verla a la cara. Ella tampoco dijo nada durante el trayecto. Era un silencio un poco incómodo para esos dos revoltosos.

—Realmente hace frío. —dijo Masaki de repente.

Hablar sobre el clima para iniciar una conversación. Que ortodoxa idea.

Isshin suspiró.: —Ven, acércate a mí…

Sin protesta alguna, ella se abrazó junto con él. Al cabo de unos segundos, Isshin sacó un cigarrillo que le regaló su compañero de canto y lo encendió. El clima era perfecto para usarlo para calor extra.

No obstante, el pelinegro no se percató que Masaki lo observaba detenidamente, con su rostro sonrojado, y atraída.

— ¿Qué su-sucede…?—preguntó Isshin por tal fulminante mirada.

Masaki reaccionó y parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de bajar la mirada.: —No nada es que…—sonrió. —Te ves muy atractivo fumando.

Isshin arqueó una ceja mientras su rostro se ruborizo como si fuese el color del tomate. Era la primera vez que ella le coqueteaba de esa forma. ¿Tal vez se animó por qué le aludió sus pechos?

—Vaya…—sonrió de lado. —Tienes gustos muy extraños, Masaki. —la observó con ternura.

La aludida se apoyó en el hombro del chico y suspiró felizmente.: —Sí…—sonrió. —Tú también eres parte de mis gustos…

Isshin, aun ensimismado de su elogio, no había captado totalmente lo que había dicho Masaki. Después de unos segundos, su sonrisa se esfumó.: —¡¿Qué?! —la observó ofendido.

Masaki tan sólo dio una risita.

* * *

**Escribir esto me ha dado tanta risa xD. Esta pareja tiene varias cosas con la cual se puede escribir! :) perdón por no subir este capítulo a tiempo, se me cruzaron muchas cosas de antemano :(**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho! hasta la próxima :)**


End file.
